tenkaifandomcom-20200213-history
Choushin
The Choushin(, Lit. "Hyper Gods") are the beings that hold the title of being the true strongest beings in the universe. Each one of them is an immortal, nigh omnipotent conceptual being with infinite power and possibilities to their strength. Benevolent in their ways, The Choushin are the true overseers of the Dragon Ball Omniverse, individually being a divine god with the power to erase and rebuild of creation without so much as a single, casual afterthought. They each literally have the ability to control and dominate all concepts themselves, and can choose to do anything with them including embody them. The most powerful of the Choushin is The Supreme Choushin whom is considered the "god of the choushin" and their most powerful member. He has the ability to transform into The Grand Supreme Choushin which is considered his ultimate form. History For all their power, and all their wisdom, The Choushin fell second to a single being, the ancestral creature which they were created from. Countless centuries ago, there existed a being even stronger and more powerful than all of The Choushin put together. They named it the Supreme Choushin. Realizing that the omniverse had no need for a being of such power, The Supreme Choushin destroyed itself, and from its fragments were born the current Choushin. In an effort to recreate the "God of Choushin" the current Choushin solved a paradox which gave birth to a mortal being which was the infant state of The Supreme Choushins power; his name being Rasetsu. Physiology Strength Unqauntifiably enormous, easily infinite. The weakest of Choushin have the ability to shatter multiverses with the force unleashed by the snapping of their fingers. Nothing can stand unbroken before the power of a Choushins strength, even objects that may border on the conceptually absolute level. Be they planets, stars, galaxies, or entire universes, if it exists, a Choushin can destroy it through an act of physical might alone. Speed Attacks and movements that exceed the realm of physics, hundreds of quadrillions of times faster than light are the slowest attacks of the Choushin. They transcend the concept of speed alltogether, effectively coming omnipresent through implementation of speed alone, untouchable by any attack or opponent regardless of how fast said attack may be traveling towards them at. Durability With bodies that deny the concept of destruction and Damage, The Choushin are figuratively and literally, by all intents and purposes, invincible. Not only can they survive the collapse of omniverses unscathed, but they can exist in the essential "nothing" which remains in the wake of said destruction. Fighting Power Level Each individual choushin posessess an infinite level of power. A single thought is capable of instantly wiping out the totality of existence. They are not capable of being challenged or contested in any way shape or form by any being regardless of how powerful said challenger becomes. As well as this, The Choushin embody the concept of power, and thus have infinite control over it. In the situation that a being exists that is strong enough to challenge them, they will simply raise their power beyond anything previously witnessed. Category:Species Category:Supreme Dark Kai